Football Sundays
by NikkiCapri
Summary: Olivia wants to watch the game...Kathleen wants to play. One shot? SVU PROMPT: Kathleen Stabler and Olivia Benson


**Story:** Football Sundays

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Olivia Benson- 35, Kathleen Stabler- 19

**Summary:** Kathleen Stabler will always have a thing for Football Sundays…And Olivia Benson.

**Football Sundays**

Kathleen has been on the phone with her father, Elliot Stabler, for the last ten minutes and honestly she was getting annoyed.

She rolls her eyes as her father asked her the same question for the umpteenth time "Dad, I'm fine Liv and I are just gonna watch some football and hang out"

"_I don't understand why you didn't want to come with us, the twins and Eli miss you…We all do"_

She sighs; she really wasn't in the mood to get into it with him again "Look Dad, I told you I just need some space. I'm not a child anymore, I can make my own choices, you and Mom need to understand and respect that…I have to go, enjoy your trip"

She hangs up, looking at herself in the mirror; she was supposed to be changing into her Giants jersey to watch the game with Olivia, it had become a tradition of theirs. Looking over at the jersey she couldn't help the memory that flashed through her mind.

"_O-Oh G-God, Olivia I-I think, I'm go- I'm gonna. Oh Shit!"_

She moans as the image of Olivia's head buried between her legs sends heat to her core instantly. She looks at her flushed appearance in the mirror, her eyes dilated with arousal "Fuck it" she murmurs as she undoes her ponytail, letting her hair fall cascading around her shoulders. Taking off her top, shedding her bra she ruffles her hair stepping out of her jeans and underwear, she applies a little lip gloss smacking her lips. She looks over herself in the mirror, pleased with what she sees, she smirks at her reflection walking out into the living room.

Olivia was so caught up in the game that she didn't even look behind her as she asked "Everything ok? You were in there a while"

"Yeah, Elliot called" she says wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"You know he hates when you call him that" Olivia says taking a swig of her beer.

"I know, it just frustrates me the way he treats me like a child" Looking down at Olivia she help but get even more turned on to see that the brunette was wearing her Giants Jersey with a barely there teeny tiny shorts, she licks her lips at the sight. "But I don't wanna talk about him anymore" she says latching onto her neck.

Olivia couldn't help but moan at the sensation "Mmmh, come on Kath, we're playing the Dallas Cowboys"

"I want you" she murmurs in her ear, sending shivers down the Detective's spine. "Why watch the game when you can look at something way more pleasurable…" she makes her way in front of the brunette. Olivia's mouth falls open, eyes darkening with arousal. Getting the reaction she wanted Kathleen couldn't help but smile, walking over, she straddles Olivia "Close your mouth Liv, you might catch flies"

She captures the older woman's lips with her own, kissing her passionately. It wasn't long before she lost dominance of the kiss to Olivia. When Liv runs her tongue along her bottom lip, she eagerly grants her access, moaning as tongues connect. She wraps her arms tighter around her neck pulling herself closer to the olive skin beauty. She gasps as her stiff nipples rub against the material of the jersey.

The detective releases her lips, kissing down her jaw before sucking on her neck. She tilts her head back giving her better access as Olivia kissed her way down to her breasts sucking on one of her nipples as she groans running her hands through thick shoulder length hair. Olivia releases her nipple with a pop "Let's go the bedroom" she says trying to lift the blonde.

That was not the plan Kathleen wanted as she pushes down holding onto the back of the couch "No. Here I want relive our first time…" she smirks leaning closer to her girlfriend "I want you to… fuck me while you watch the game" she murmurs into her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

Olivia groans pulling her closer kissing her deeply, she moans into the kiss as the brunette runs her hands along her body. She reluctantly pulls away spinning around on her lap to face the television. She grabs Liv's hands from her waist placing them on her breasts as she mewls "Watch the game…" she murmurs moving a tan hand against her flat belly moving lower, she moans at the erotic look of tan against her pale skin "Touch me and watch"

She collapse back onto Olivia's chest as fingers connected to her clit, rubbing teasingly "Oh Liv!" she moans but it wasn't enough, she was already so close "Liv please. Don't tease, I'm so close. Inside please"

She gasps as two fingers easily penetrate her "You're so fucking wet" Olivia murmurs in her ear "Is this for me baby? Did I make you this soaking wet?"

"Ooh Y-yeah…All for you Livy…Oh God! I'm already so close"

"Are you gonna cum for me baby? Come all over my fingers?"

"Mhh hmm… right there. Don't stop, I-I'm gonna…Oh God. Liiiiv!" she screams as she collapses against her chest breathing heavily.

"You're so beautiful" Olivia murmurs against her neck.

"I thought I told you to focus on the game" she breathes.

"You look so sexy when you cum, I couldn't help it baby" Olivia twists her head around capturing her lips.

She slides onto the floor between her legs, she grabs the waist of her shorts and panties "Lift up…" she murmurs. The brunette does as she is told kicking them aside when they reached her ankles, she moved to lift the jersey over her head but Kathleen grabs onto it stopping her "I want you to keep it on" she looks into Olivia's pretty chocolate brown eyes as she kisses her lower belly, licking her navel slowly "Keep your eyes on the game Liv or I stop" she says making her way lower.

She pushes Olivia's legs further apart "You're so beautiful" she murmurs spreading her lips wide open with her fingers, slowly reaching her tongue out to lick the protruding nub, Liv's hips jostle up at the sensation as she gasps the moans relaxing against the couch. She looks up from between her girlfriend's legs to see her struggling to stay focused on the Television she knows how much Liv loves to look at her while she is going down on her, she smiles "Mmh, you taste so good" she says sucking on her clit.

"Oh God!" the detective moans from above gripping the couch "Kath, that feels so good"

She slides her hands up to tweak Olivia's nipples under her Jersey, licking and sucking, harder and faster.

"Kathleen baby please, I'm so close…I wanna look into those pretty blue eyes as I ride your tongue and cum all over your face, please baby"

She loves when Olivia talks dirty to her, she smiles, nodding her approval not releasing her clit. Olivia takes that as the needed sign before taking over. Sitting up a little straighter, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair and riding her tongue. Kathleen looks her in the eyes as she sees Olivia starting to shake and feels her walls starting to clamp down on air. She moves lower and stiffens her tongue forcing it into the brunette.

"Oh Fuck! Right there Right there Right there. Oh God Kath, I'm gonna cum all over your tongue. Here it comes, Oh shit! Kathleen!" she stiffens above her and her walls clamp down on her tongue as she screams out her orgasm. "Come here" Olivia pulls her up into a breath taking kiss, laying her down on the couch.

She watches as the woman above her sheds her jersey and bra before laying down on top on her, she moans when their breast connected, nipples rubbing against each other, Olivia kisses her way down her neck, latching onto her breast as she plunges two fingers into her unexpectedly. She can't help the gasp that escapes her lips as she arches off the couch. Olivia starts a ruthlessly fast pace and she soon finds herself experiencing her second orgasm "Oh God Liv! Oh shit!" Olivia doesn't stop and as one orgasm ends another one starts but the detective above her shows no sign of slowing down "L-Liv, I-I can't"

"One more…" she growls.

"Oh God! No more, I can't…"

The brunette makes her way up her body staring into her eyes "One more baby you can do it" she kisses her quickly then makes her way between her legs, sucking on her clit as she pounds into her.

She can feel the red heat in her belly as her biggest orgasm of the night approach "O-Oh OLIVIA!" she screams as a rush of liquid pushes out of her and into her girlfriend's mouth. Weakened and satisfied she collapses once again, vibrating with pleasure. She whimpers as Olivia licks her clean before making her way up to hold her close.

She kisses her deeply as there is uproar on the T.V; Olivia glances over at it before settling back down "We won" Liv murmurs in her hair before pulling her closer.

"Mmmh" she sighs in pleasure, snuggling closer into her arms she murmurs sleepily "I love Football Sundays"


End file.
